The take over, the break's over
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura deciden divorciarse... pero eso no significa, que uno se alla olvidado del otro... la llama aun no se apaga... SasuSaku..Inspirada en la cancion The take over, the break over de Fall Out Boy
1. Divorcio?

_Hola que tal… primero me presento… mi nombre es Fany… aqui en fanfiction Roberta-Marizza, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto, es un SasuSaku, espero les guste…_

_Aclaracion: Naruto no es mio… es de Masashi Kishimoto… solo utilizo sus personajes, para divertirme un rato escribiendo._

_Advertencias: Mmm por el momento ninguna… tal vez en el futuro algo de lemon…_

* * *

_**The take over, the break over.**_

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Divorcio**_

"_**No pretendas que me has olvidado para siempre… "**_

* * *

-Bien, su matrimonio ha sido consumido- dijo el juez mirando a la pelirosada sentada frente a el, que miraba la ventana con cierta melancolía y al chico pelinegro que se encontraba junto a ella con una expresión de indiferencia

-Eso significa que ya no estamos casados?- murmuro la mujer, era joven, de unos veintitantos años, eran muy jóvenes como para haberse casado y en menos de un año decidir divorciarse, pero era decisión de ellos.

-Así es señorita Haruno…. Pues como su matrimonio es por bienes mancomunados ustedes…- en ese instante el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento

-Eso lo discutiremos luego… tengo una junta de trabajo- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-Sasuke…- pero la voz de su ex mujer lo detuvo –Quiero terminar de una buena vez con todo esto… no tardara mucho- se le escuchaba molesta

-Hmp… Sakura… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer… además has tomado mas de un año con esto del divorcio… y desde hoy ya no eres una de mis prioridades- y dicho esto salio de aquella oficina.

-Gomen… mi abogado arreglara otra cita con el y hablara con usted… compermiso…- y dicho esto se levanto y salio de la oficina resignada…

Lo que ella menos quería era seguir pasando tiempo con el… se habían divorciado… por… pues la razón no la sabia, ella lo amaba, si, le amaba mas que a su propia vida, pero no podía decir que era correspondida o al menos no lo sabia… se caso con el por amor, por que el se lo propuso, toda su esperanza estaba en ese matrimonio, pero al parecer a el le importaba mas su empresa, es que ella lo entendía, toda su vida había intentado levantar aquel bajo negocio de su familia y ahora las empresas Uchiha CO. Eran reconocidas a nivel internacional… y es que el le ponía tanta atención a su trabajo que se olvidaba que alguien lo esperaba en casa… se olvidaba de las fechas importantes… se olvidaba que tenia esposa… y eso había echo caer a Sakura en una terrible depresión que ni el mas costoso psicólogo que Sasuke hubiera contratado pudo curar. Si, estaba decidido esa noche visitaría a su antigua sensei Tsunade y bebería tanto sake hasta quedar inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hmp…- acelero un poco mas, no es que le importara mucho la junta, solamente ya no quería estar mas ahí… con ella… no es que no la quisiera, el la amaba… y es que ella nunca entendió que sin esa empresa nunca hubiera tenido esa mansión que siempre había soñado o todos los regalos caros que le pedía… tal vez si se había olvidado un poco de ella, y se había dado cuenta muy tarde… cuando ella dijo la palabra _divorcio_ todo se vino abajo, peleaban por todo y… simplemente ya no era lo mismo

-Hmp…- había sido su culpa, freno un poco para estacionarse, ya había llegado… bajo del auto y sonrio orgulloso observando el edificio, Uchiha CO. Era una de las empresas mas poderosas en todo el mundo y era solo suya… bueno que va, también era de su hermano Itachi… pero el estaba muy ocupado con su esposa e hijos viviendo en Inglaterra. Ese era uno de sus sueños llegar a tener un pequeño o una dulce nena de Sakura… pero no se dio… lanzo un suspiro… y se metió las manos en el pantalón

-Hmp… Genial…- se burlo al darse cuenta de que olvido darle las llaves a Sakura para que recogiera sus cosas… -Así tendrá que venir…- sonrio mientras se adentraba.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Uchiha…- le sonrio coqueta aquella recepcionista pelirroja que había brincado de alegría al enterarse de su divorcio con la _pelo de chicle _ como le llamaba ella, Sakura y esa pelirroja nunca se habían llevado bien… por obvias razones…

-Pues acaba de colgar su ex esposa… viene para acá…- murmuro molesta, el Uchiha solo sonrio…

-Avísame cuando llegue… Karin…- y subió por el ascensor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shanaro… (Demonios) lo que quiero es no verlo, y voy a verlo a su oficina…- suspiro recargándose en el asiento –Gracias por traerme Ino…-

-No hay problema…- suspiro -Lo bueno es que ya no eres su esposa…- sonrio sarcástica

-Que graciosa Ino…- suspiro pesadamente

-Será mejor que comiences a olvidarlo o el divorcio no servirá de mucho………………………..llegamos…- murmuro y Sakura tomo mucho aire antes de salir del auto…

-Vienes?- cuestiono un tanto nerviosa, le molestaba sentirse así, nerviosa por verlo…

-Claro… quiero saludar a mi vieja amiga la _zorrita_ pelirroja…- sonrio burlona cerrando el auto y caminando junto a Sakura. Entraron por aquella gran puerta de cristal que con un tono dorado tenia las letras U. CO. Suspiro hacia mucho que no iba a ese lugar…

-Buenas…- comenzó la pelirroja con su sonrisa burlona –Ah… son ustedes…- termino mientras desviaba la vista y seguía limándose las uñas, Sakura la miro con una ceja alzada

-No se supone que estas trabajando?- siseo la oji-verde mientras observaba de reojo a la pelirroja

-Te importa…?- cuestiono molesta –Además tu ya no eres la jefa…- le contesto sonriendo de una forma maquiavélica… Sakura suspiro y se dirigió al elevador

-No puedes subir sin autorización…- sonrio

-Quieres callarte intento de pelirroja?- murmuro molesta Ino

-La que tiene que callarse es otra, oxigenada…- Sakura las ignoro y apretó el botón de subir en el ascensor… _demonios_… Subió y apretó los puños… tenia que controlarse… si… el ya no era nada… bueno si pero… _demonios…_ las puertas se abrieron. Y lanzo un ultimo suspiro, supuso que Ino se quedo peleando con Karin así que entro sin esperarla…

-Bue… buenas… buenas ta… tardes.. Sra. Uchi...ha…- le sonrio aquella peli-azul con una sonrisa, era la secretaria de Sasuke una vieja amiga suya.

-Je… buenas tardes Hinata… pero… emh… ya no soy la señora Uchiha…- sonrio melancólicamente

-Oh… si… ci... Cierto… perdón… Sakura-san…- le contesto sonrojada

-Deja las formalidades… pues… esta Sasuke?-

-Si, te… te… esta… espe… rando…- sonrio –Pero, déjame le aviso…- tomo el auricular –Uchiha-san… aquí esta Sakura… si…- colgó –Pasa…-

-Gracias Hinata… me saludas a Naruto…-

-Si…- contesto aun mas sonrojada, Naruto era su novio desde hace algún tiempo, ella siempre se había sentido atraída, pero el… nunca pareció darse cuenta… hasta que Sakura le dijo. Entro y el estaba ahí, esperándola en su gran escritorio, sentado en su silla de piel, con esa sonrisa arrogante que nunca borraba de su rostro.

-Sasuke… las llaves…- le dijo lo más fría que llego a ser.

-Hmp…- desvió la vista, y después apunto delante de él, ahí estaban las llaves… Sakura se acerco y las tomo de manera brusca y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-Ya hable con mi abogado… mañana mismo arreglamos lo de los bienes…- murmuro antes de que saliera…

-Aja…- le contesto y abrió la puerta

-De verdad quieres irte de casa Sakura?...- le cuestiono mientras se centraba en la laptop que tenia a su lado

-Ya no estamos casados… no tenemos por que vivir bajo el mismo techo… aunque realmente… no se podría decir que vivíamos juntos… solo estabas en casa durante algunas noches-

-Y que noches… verdad… Sakura…?- la pelirosada trago saliva… el sabia lo que le causaba en ella cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz, tan ronco que se escuchaba tan sensual… y mientras estaba ensimismada no se dio cuenta del rápido movimiento del Uchiha, que cerro la puerta… y se planto frente a ella…

-Hmp…- el pelinegro bufo burlón y después sonrio muy engreídamente y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de la oji-verde… quien solo cerro los ojos…

_-No… Sakura… es Uchiha… es Uchiha…- _pensaba entonces sintió los labios de el sobre los suyos… y lo aventó cortando el beso frenéticamente

-No… te vuelvas… a intentar besarme…- le dijo algo molesta, tomando aire –Mi abogado se comunicara con el tuyo… adiós- y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la oficina, mientras que Sasuke miraba la puerta con una ceja alzada…

-Molesta…- murmuro…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Dejen review. Se acepta de todo...

Saludos.


	2. Bienes Mancomunados

_Aclaracion: Naruto no es mio… es de Masashi Kishimoto… solo utilizo sus personajes, para divertirme un rato escribiendo._

_Advertencias: Mmm por el momento ninguna… tal vez en el futuro algo de lemon…_

* * *

_**The take over, the break's over**_

_**Capitulo 2: **__**Bienes**__** mancomunados**_

"_**No peleemos justamente…"**_

* * *

Bajo lo mas rápido que pudo por el ascensor… observando que su amiga Yamanaka seguía peleando con la pelirroja… 

-Ino! Vamonos…- dijo pasando de largo… pues estaba un tanto sonrosada por lo ocurrido

-Guera desabrida!...- grito Karin

-Zanahoria!!!!!- le grito Ino saliendo del edificio tras Sakura, que ya estaba en el auto –Estas bien?- cuestiono la rubia por la expresión de la pelirosa

-Si… no te preocupes Ino… Vamonos…-

-En donde te dejo?...-

-En la mansión Uchiha… recogeré mis cosas… y nos vamos a casa…-

-Etto… Sakura…- comenzó la Yamanaka

-Que pasa…?-

-No importa si solo te dejo en casa de Sasuke…? Es que… Chouji me acaba de llamar y me pidió de favor que pasara por el y Shikamaru… me dijo que era urgente…- Chouji y Shikamaru eran compañeros de trabajo de Ino… el primero era un glotón y el otro un flojo, al que todo le parecía problemático…

-No… esta bien… Arigatou por llevarme…-

-Para que están las amigas…- sonrio Ino… después de un rato, parqueo el auto frente a la gran mansión que Sakura llego a "compartir" con Sasuke

-Suerte con los chicos!- le sonrio la oji-verde

-Aja… hasta luego frentona- le grito guiñándole el ojo

-Igual cerdita…!...- Después se dio vuelta para apreciar la mansión… tan hermosa como siempre… eso si… le diría a Sasuke… que ella la quería… pero por el momento se llevaría todas sus cosas de ahí… entro y subió a la que era la habitación de Sasuke, donde ella había dormido y tenia todas sus cosas… abrió los cajones y empezó a sacar su ropa interior, bikinis y todas las cosas que el pelinegro le había comprado en su luna de miel… y entre sus tantas cosas encontró fotos de ella con el Uchiha… uno que otro bóxer de Sasuke… y otras cosas de el… lo tomo todo y lo metió en algunas maletas que había llevado… sus vestidos los miro con lastima… No podría llevarlos en esas maletas, se maltratarían mucho… otro dia regresaría por ellos… tomo todos sus perfumes, y toda su demás ropa fina, que ya no le cabía, la dejo ahí… y salio… de todos modos… mañana vería al pelinegro… le pediría mas tiempo para sacar sus cosas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella sentada frente a el… que la miraba tan cínicamente, como si no fuera suficiente...! Tenían aproximadamente una hora y media hablando sobre como se repartirían los bienes…

-Yo… Emh… pues… la mitad de la empresa por derecho es mía…- murmuro Sakura mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos…

-Y para que la quieres…?- le dijo mordaz mirándola con recelo, era su empresa, SUYA… no tenia por que compartirla con nadie, había sido su esfuerzo, sus sacrificios, ni con Sakura la compartiría.

-No se… tal vez venda mi parte…-

-Hmp… no-

-Señor Uchiha, sea razonable… es justo… ustedes…- comenzó el abogado

-No me importa lo que firmamos… no le voy a dar nada a Sakura- contesto molesto cerrando los ojos

-Arg…- gruño la pelirosada –Por Kami-sama Sasuke! Ya quiero irme!...-

-Vete…- contesto asi de simple

-Demonios… Sasuke, quieras o no, la mitad de la empresa es mía…- murmuro cruzándose de brazos… -Y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que firmes eso…-

-Espera sentada…-

-Eso haré…- contesto… y no supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio hasta que el celular de Sakura termino con eso

-Bueno?...-

_­-Sakura-san… habla Sasori…-_

-Sasori-donna! Como ha estado?-

_­-Bien dentro de lo que cabe… me preguntaba si te importaría… hacerme un favor…-_

-Un favor…? Claro lo que sea…- Sasuke comenzó a prestar más atención a la conversación

_­-Necesito que vengas a Hong Kong y me apoyes en una presentación…-_

-A Hong Kong?... una presentación?- la pelirosada y Sasuke alzaron una ceja a la vez –Sabes que ya no actuó… desde que me case……-

_-Por favor Sakura… eres mi única esperanza, eres una de las mejores actrices del mundo… por favor…-_

-Cuando necesitas que este ahí…-

_-Mañana mismo…-_

­-Mañana?!!! Ósea que tengo que irme en este instante, verdad?...- el pelinegro hizo una mueca

_-Pues si… gracias Sakura… una limosina pasara por ti al aeropuerto… besos… adiós linda…- _

-Emh… Señores, yo tengo que irme…- sonrio levantándose de su asiento

-A donde vas? Todavía no terminamos…- siseo el Uchiha mirándola de reojo

-Tengo cosas que hacer Sasuke… y si tu no te decides no es mi culpa…- mustio a punto de salir…

-Si sales por esa puerta… disuelvo el divorcio… seguiríamos casados y si te vas a Hong Kong… te acuso de abandono de hogar… y no te doy nada…- contesto mientras guardaba varias cosas en su portafolio dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta y apunto que ella se le lanzara encima y lo golpeara…

-Señorita Haruno… esto tiene que quedar claro, en entre el lapso de hoy y mañana… si no… usted lo pierde todo…-

-Tsk… y que puedo hacer, necesito salir en este instante a Hong Kong…- dijo ya algo desesperada

-Pues… yo podría acompañarte… y podríamos arreglarlo todo allá…- sonrio el de ojos azabache

-Olvídalo… quieres tu empresa… quédatela, me voy…-

-Señorita…- la detuvo su abogado

-Ahora que?!...- grito ya algo exasperada

-Si se va… lo pierde todo…- contesto algo intimidado

-Eso ya lo entendí!...- grito de nuevo

-Eso también incluye tus cosas…- mustio Sasuke mientras sonreía triunfal, levantándose –Que opinas…?- Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza

-Ustedes también vendrán con nosotros?- les cuestiono a ambos abogados con una mirada suplicante

-Srita. Haruno… lo siento… tengo otros casos que atender…- murmuro su abogado

-Yo tampoco puedo señorita…- la chica oji-verde dio un largo suspiro -pero solo necesitan firmar los papeles donde dice que todo se dividirá en partes iguales… -

-Y no podemos firmarlos aquí Sasuke…?-

-Mmm… no termino de convencerme… tenemos que hablarlo…- sonrio altanero

-_Demonios…_ esta bien… vete a tu casa… empaca algo de ropa y nos vemos en el aeropuerto en menos de media hora… a ustedes señores gracias…_ por nada…­_ - lo ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acelero un poco mas… no era justo, viajaría con Sasuke a Hong Kong… genial… ahí había sido su luna de miel… pues después de la boda el Uchiha tenia que resolver algunos problemas ahí… suspiro y saco su celular marcando el celular de su amiga…

-Ino…-

_­-Que pasa frentona?-_ contesto tras un bostezo

-Seguías dormida?... debes dejar de juntarte tanto con Shikamaru…-

_-Mmm… la maldita resaca no me dejo dormir…- _murmuro molesta

-Resaca? Ino? Por que tomaste? Y lo peor de todo… sin mi!...- le recrimino su amiga

_-Luego te cuento… en donde estas?-_

-Voy rumbo a mi casa… y de ahí al aeropuerto…- suspiro

_-Y eso?-_

-Me voy a Hong Kong… Sasori me llamo y me pidió de favor que fuera, para un espectáculo… lo peor de todo… es que va Uchiha-

_-Ya se disolvió el divorcio?!!! Lo ves… te dije que no iban a durar separados ni un dia…-_

-No Ino… no es eso… el muy idiota no me quiere firmar el contrato de los bienes mancomunados y como solo tenemos lapso de hoy y mañana… el se negó a firmar si no iba conmigo a Hong Kong…-

_-Uyyy… pasión, en la playa…-_

-Cállate Ino! Claro que no… lo ultimo que quiero es estar con el… solo quiero que me firme el maldito contrato… y se largue…-

_-Quien sabe… después de todo… el divorcio no impide que ustedes hagan…- _Sakura estaba muy sonrojada

-Ino… cállate…- murmuro… muy avergonzada –Te llamo cuando llegue allá…-

-_Claro… bye!-_

Sakura bajo de su auto y tomo las maletas que había traído de casa de Sasuke, después de todo, era todo lo que tenia… y salio de nuevo lo mas rápido que pudo… y cuando llego al aeropuerto, el ya estaba ahí… con dos boletos a Hong Kong de primera clase… privados…

-_Sasuke-baka…- pensó… _

-Hmp……..Vamonos…- mustio el pelinegro…

* * *

Gracias por leer!!!! 

Enserio pense que no les iba a gustar... aqui esta la continuacion

dudas, quejas, sugerencias o lo que sea se acepta!

Saludos!

La hisotira va a ir conforme la cancion... biie!


	3. Celos

_**Naruto no me pertecene... por desgracia **_

* * *

_**The take over, the break over**_

_**Capitulo 3: Celos?**_

"_**Estoy Tan Aburrido Por Sobre compensarte Con Titulares Y el Flash Flash Flash De tus Fotografías"**_

* * *

_Demonios_

Estaba sentada en un jet privado que había sido contratado por Sasuke Uchiha

_Demonios_

Y el, estaba dormido sobre su hombro, con una respiración pausada, se veía muy tierno…

_Demonios_

Se encontraba en un avión privado, a solas, con su ex-esposo, y ahora pensaba que el se veía tierno… _Demonios_, eso era desesperante… tomo su I-pod y se lo coloco, mientras sentía como Sasuke se acomodaba mejor en su pecho…

-Sasuke!!!- grito ya harta, levantando al pelinegro, quien la observo con una gélida mirada…

-Ohhh!!!- Bostezo –Que quieres?...- mustio mientras se estiraba un poco

-Quiero que sepas, que no soy tu almohada… además, ya paso demasiado tiempo!!! Ya debimos de haber llegado…!-

-Tranquilízate, si…? Faltan…- observo el reloj del jet –Siete minutos para llegar… -

-Tsk…- ella estaba aparentemente molesta mirando por la ventanilla…

_Demonios_

-Sr. Uchiha… Srita. Haruno, estamos apunto de aterrizar favor de ponerse sus cinturones de seguridad…- y ambos así lo hicieron. Poco después bajaron y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, donde los recogerían… bueno, recogerían a Sakura.

-Sakura!!!- grito un chico rubio desde lejos… la pelirosada volteo intentando encontrar al dueño de esa voz, hasta que lo vio, a lo lejos, su cabello rubio estaba tan largo que lo tenia sujeto con una coleta… y un mechón caía cubriendo la mitad de su cara…

-Deidara!!!- grito ella corriendo hacia el, abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras el Uchiha los observaba con una ceja alzada… quien diablos era ese… y por que abrazaba así a Sakura…?

-Hmp…- se dio me dia vuelta para recoger el equipaje… cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás

-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun…- sonrio picadamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla en señal de saludo, claro que desde otra perspectiva parecía otra cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como has estado?- le sonrio el rubio mirando a la pelirosada

-Pues… me acabo de divorciar… je… y estoy bien… aunque espero no le moleste a Sasori… pero no vengo sola…- murmuro buscando con la vista a Sasuke

-Con quien vienes? Picarona…- se burlo –Te acabas de divorciar y ya con pretendiente…- rió

-De hecho vengo con mi ex…- y no termino quedándose pasmada al ver a Sasuke… con otra chica, BESANDOSE?!!??! La joven junto a Sasuke era de mediana estatura y un cuerpo demasiado proporcionado… de cabellos castaños, rizados… Sakura se mordió el labio inferior… que diablos pasaba por su cabeza! Apenas ayer se habían divorciado… y ya estaba besándose con otra!!! Ahora tenía una razón más para odiarlo… y sin pensarlo un minuto mas tomo a Deidara de la mano sorprendiéndolo y caminando hacia el pelinegro.

-Deidara… te presento a mi ex-marido- murmuro cuando estuvo a un lado de el

-Ex-marido?- cuestiono la chica que seguía abrazando a Sasuke… -Cuando te casaste… que no me entere… y ahora…. Hasta divorciado…- dijo en un tono de burla

-Un gusto, Deidara…- sonrio el rubio

-Uchiha Sasuke…- contesto mirando fulminante al rubio que Sakura seguía sujetando

-Y… tu eres…- siseo Sakura refiriéndose a la castaña

-Ah… yo… lo siento por no presentarme… soy Fumiko Ayumi… fui una socia de las empresas Uchiha hace mucho tiempo… cuando Fugaku y Mikoto estaban al mando…-

-Pues… yo me voy, tengo que ir a hablar con Sasori… Deidara nos vamos?...- contesto dándose vuelta ignorando la explicación de la chica

-Ayumi… tengo que irme…- se dio vuelta y se fue tras la pelirosa que iba con paso rápido jalando al rubio

-Sakura! Que te pasa…?- pregunto mientras apresuraba su paso para ir al ritmo de la oji-verde

-Eh… nani… solo vamos rápido…-

-Por que tanta prisa…?- murmuro el pelinegro alcanzándolos

-Tsk… pensé que seria mejor dejarte solo con tu amiga…-

-Celosa?- sonrio arrogante

-Celosa? Yo? Por favor Sasuke… ni que fueras el único hombre amargado y odioso de la tierra… además… ya no me importas…- mustio mientras caminaba mas rápido hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba una de las limosinas de Sasori esperándolos… sin dejar que el Uchiha le contestara se subió a la parte delantera junto con Deidara mientras le indicaba a Sasuke que entrara atrás y sin dejar que el oji-negro cerrara la puerta arrancaron rumbo al hotel "Fujiwara"… cuando llegaron un pelirrojo de ojos color miel los esperaba con una sonrisa pero alzo una ceja cuando miro quien bajaba de la parte trasera del auto

-Sasuke?- cuestiono burlón

-Hmp…-

-Hola Sasori-kun!- sonrio la oji-verde abalanzándose sobre el, provocando una sensación poco placentera en su ex-esposo

-Konichiwa linda… y que hace el aquí?- sonrio refiriéndose a Sasuke –Problemas maritales?-

-Hmp… solo digamos que ya no es mi esposa…-

-Eh?-

-Luego te explico…- suspiro la pelirosa mientras se adentraban al hotel…

-Pues… entonces te tengo malas noticias?-

-Cuales?-

-La actriz de mi obra iba a salir de viaje mañana por problemas de su salud, pues hoy tenemos el estreno, pero su viaje no pudo esperar mas y salio hace un rato de la ciudad…-

-A que hora es la obra…?-

-Tenemos ensayo general dentro de una media hora…-

-Aja… esta bien, por mi no hay problema…-

-Y otra cosa…- dijo Sasori mientras se acercaba a la recepción y la señorita le daba unas llaves –El hotel esta lleno… solo aparte una habitación para ti… así que… no se si vas a dormir con el…- bufo apuntando al Uchiha –O el se va a otro hotel…-

-No creo que Sakura tenga problema en compartir la habitación conmigo… o si?- sonrio el ojinegro mirando de reojo a la chica, logrando un pequeño sonroso en ella

-Puedes conseguirme otra cama…?- suspiro sabiendo lo testarudo que era su ex-pareja, el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa

-Deidara, te encargo lo de la cama y haz el favor de llevar sus maletas arriba… Sakura, tenemos que ir al teatro… Sasuke… Itachi esta en el teatro, el va a actuar junto a Sakura… no quisieras ir a saludarlo?- murmuro con toda la intención de hacer enojar al chico

-Hmp…- Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, era un actor de teatro, gracias a el había conocido a Sakura, pero cuando Itachi le dijo que el también estaba enamorado de la pelirosada no terminaron en muy buenos términos, no había querido asistir a su boda y desde entonces que no sabia nada de el, el oji-miel y la oji-verde salieron del lobby con el menor de los Uchiha tras ellos. El camino en la limosina fue lento y aburrido pues ninguno de los tres se dispuso a romper el incomodo silencio. Cuando llegaron, bajaron entrado por la parte detrás del teatro, Sasori era el dueño… si… El era dueño de aquel teatro y tenia varios amigos escritores, aunque no el pelirrojo no era la excepción el también escribía obras hermosas, principalmente de amor y decepción…

Cuando entraron Sakura miro con una sonrisa soñadora todo el lugar, ya había estado ahí, pero al parecer Sasori había remodelado el teatro estaba hermoso, y la escenografia era aun mejor, paso por el lugar de los vestuarios donde observo embelezada cada vestido al puro estilo barroco, lanzo un suspiro, como extrañaba estar en un lugar así… derrepente alguien la abrazo por la cintura, perturbándola un poco…

-Como estas, _Sakura?-_ le dijo al oído haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por la espalda de la chica.

-_Itachi…-_ murmuro ella

* * *

**Siento la tardanza**

**Pero mi agenda esta muy apretada, gracias a la escuela… ¬¬**

**Ademas tambien lamento que el cap este tan corto, no tengo mucha inspiracion **

**Al parecer actualizare cada domingo, y si puedo antes.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho!**

**Saludos y espero les guste**


	4. Celos II

* * *

_**Notas:**_**Letras en negrita… son diálogos de la obra**

* * *

_**The take over, the break over**_

_**Capitulo 3: Celos II**_

* * *

-Como estas, _Sakura?-_ le dijo al oído haciendo que un escalofrió bajara por la espalda de la chica.

-_Itachi…-_ murmuro ella

-Pensé que Sasuke ya no dejaba que actuaras princesa…- sonrio mientras se volteaba para verla de frente; Itachi Uchiha… si no lo conociera diría que es el mismo Sasuke, solo que con facciones mas maduras y algo mas alto

-Pues… emh… yo…-

-Paso algo con mi estupido hermano?- cuestiono un tanto molesto al ver la mirada melancólica que se había formado en la pelirosada

-Nos… nos…- mustio un tanto triste

-Nos divorciamos… algún problema con eso?- contesto algo enojado el menor de los Uchiha mirando con odio a su hermano mayor, que comenzó a sonreír con burla

-Que bueno Sakurita… ya era hora de que te aburrieras de el…-

-Hmp… y tu esposa Itachi?- pregunto mordaz Sasuke

-Se quedo en Inglaterra con los pequeños…- sonrio con ironía –Vine aquí por que Sasori me lo pidió de favor, al parecer su elenco tuvo una epidemia…-

-Y heme aquí, también por lo mismo…- agrego Sakura mientras intentaba desviar su vista de la de su ex-pareja

Si, Itachi Uchiha estaba casado… pero Sasuke sabía de sus múltiples infidelidades y esperaba que Sakura no fuera la siguiente.

-Itachi! Sakura! Vengan acá!- les grito el pelirrojo mientras agitaba el libreto que tenia en la mano

-Hasta luego Sasuke-Baka…- le dijo Itachi mientras tomaba a Sakura del brazo y caminaba junto a ella, quien estaba completamente sonrojada por el agarre, el pelinegro gruño levemente y se dio vuelta…

* * *

_Hmp…_

**-Besame… esta noche hazme tuya como no lo habeis hecho nadie…-** le rogó Sakura de rodillas con varias lágrimas en los ojos

_Hmp…_

**-Nunca abusaría de tu inocencia, por eso te amo, por la pureza que emanas, jamás lo haría…**- la tomo tiernamente entre sus brazos **–Pero, tus labios, no puedo resistirlo… tengo que besarte…- **le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella… hasta que juntaron sus labios

­_Hmp…_

Sasuke se levanto molesto, mientras maldecía por lo bajo… por que diablos Sakura e Itachi tenían que ser pareja en la obra? Por que no pusieron a otra persona? Por que exactamente ellos…?

_Hmp…_

No quería verlos ensayar… No quería verlos besarse… _Le dolía… _En el orgullo, en el alma, _en el corazón_…

* * *

-Entra Antonella…- grito Sasori –Antonella? Donde esta mi Antonella?!!!- grito aun mas molesto, en ese momento una chica de cabellos castaños, rizados… entro corriendo, Sakura enarco una queja

-Ayumi, por que llegas a esta hora!!!- le recrimino el Akasuna

-Gomen (Perdón) Sasori no Danna, demo (Pero) acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y no encontraba mi hotel… Sumimasen (disculpe)- suspiro al final

-No me importan tus excusas… sube al escenario…- le contesto el pelirrojo sentándose de nuevo –Empecemos, escena de celos Antonella – Antonio (personaje interpretado por Itachi) – Fiammata (personaje interpretado por Sakura) ACCION!-

**-Antonio!-** grito aquella chica mientras entraba azotando la puerta, rompiendo aquel beso de "amor" entre los otros dos –**Que hacéis?! Fiammata vos sois mi amiga y tenéis una aventura con mi marido…-**

**-Antonella… yo… yo…-**

**-Vos sos una zorra! No te bastais con tu esposo… no! Teneis que****engatusar al mio… que no teneis otra cosa que hacer…!-** grito la castaña mientras jalaba a la pelirosada alejándola del moreno de coleta

**-Antonella no entendes…!-** intervino el **mayor –Yo no te amo… yo… amo a Fiammata como a nadie…-**

**-Acaso me cambiaras por esta…?-** cuestiono enfadada –**Te arrepentirás de esto Antonio… me rogaras perdón de rodillas…- **se dio media vuelta y salio de escena

-Perfecto! Ayumi te había dicho que actúas como diosa?- sonrio el Akasuna desde su puesto

-Claro que si amore, ya sabes para lo que necesites…- sonrio mientras tomaba una botella de agua. –Y esta que hace aquí…?- cuestiono mirando de reojo a Sakura -Mmm… tu… pelo de chicle… como dijiste que te llamabas?- sonrio con altanería…

-Sakura…- siseo mirándola con molestia… pero no se iba a rebajar a su nivel

-Así como sea…- dijo acercándose a su objetivo –Gracias por haber traído a Sasuke-kun… hacia mucho que no lo veía… y me alegra verlo…- sonrio abrazándose al menor de los Uchiha… Sakura desvió la vista molesta

-Continuemos Sasori..- murmuro la pelirosada…

Y así pasaron algunas horas entre ensayos y pequeñas riñas de Sakura contra Ayumi… Claro que no faltaron las discusiones de Sasuke con Itachi… de hecho, esas eran las que divertían a Sasori…

-Que pretendes…?- le dijo Sasuke a su hermano durante un descanso

-A que te refieres?-

-Que pretendes con Sakura?-

-Nada… por que? Acaso estas celoso?- sonrio arrogante observando a su hermano menor

-Hmp… Celoso? Por favor… como si Sakura fuera la única chica empalagosa, olvidadiza, metiche, chismosa, odiosa, fea, frentona y para terminar molesta del planeta… esta también Ayumi- bufo

-Pues por eso hubiéramos empezado desde el principio……- interrumpió la chica de ojos jade que había escuchado la corta platica -No se por que entonces te casaste conmigo…- murmuro dándose vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

-Estupido hermanito…- sonrio Itachi antes de ir tras Sakura

* * *

-Sasuke-baka… Shanaro…- mustio mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro… por que demonios a el le gustaba llenarse la boca diciendo sus defectos…

-Sakura…- le dijo Itachi sentándose a su lado –No llores… tu no eres nada de eso…- ella solo bajo aun mas la mirada –Eres la chica mas hermosa y perfecta que he conocido…-

-Gracias…- susurro levantando completamente su mirada… con una amarga sonrisa…

-Sakura… Excuse me for what I am going to do…-

-Eh?...- entonces el se acerco a ella y la beso… sorprendiendo a la pelirosada…

* * *

**Siento la tardanza... estuve castigada por largo tiempo por razones aun desconocidas **

**Saludoz **


	5. Discusiones

_**The take over, the break's over**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Discusiones**_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior...

-Sasuke-baka… Shanaro…- mustio mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro… por que demonios a el le gustaba llenarse la boca diciendo sus defectos…

-Sakura…- le dijo Itachi sentándose a su lado –No llores… tu no eres nada de eso…- ella solo bajo aun mas la mirada –Eres la chica mas hermosa y perfecta que he conocido…-

-Gracias…- susurro levantando completamente su mirada… con una amarga sonrisa…

-Sakura… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…-

-Eh?...- entonces el se acerco a ella y la beso… sorprendiendo a la pelirosada…

* * *

_Hmp…_

Ese sonido la hizo volver a la realidad… se separo de Itachi y volteo a verlo…

El estaba ahí, mirándolos con odio… derrepente se dio vuelta y mientras se iba dijo…

-Sasori los busca…- y se fue…

_Sakura's POV_

_Después de eso no volví a ver a Sasuke en el teatro… supongo que se fue al hotel… espero no este molesto… terminando las funciones tengo que hablar con el sobre los bienes…_

_El estreno de verdad que fue agotador… Sasori nos había llamado a Itachi y a mí para ayudarle con la obra… por que las entradas se habían agotado desde hace seis meses… y Sasori no defraudaría a sus seguidores amantes del teatro… así que por eso no cancelo…_

_Fin Sakura's POV_

-Sakura las funciones fueron un éxito… por eso te amo!!!- grito Sasori tras bambalinas abrazando a la protagonista de su obra

-Eh… gracias…- contesto tomando un poco de agua… había sido agotador, fueron tres funciones seguidas aunque se sentía feliz, se sentía completa, estaba volviendo a hacer lo que realmente amaba… terminaron por ese dia, Sakura se despidió de todos dispuesta a irse a acostar a la cama del hotel y tratar de relajarse, para hablar con Sasuke… pero un moreno de coleta la detuvo…

-Sakura…- le dijo el tomándola suavemente de la muñeca

-Que pasa Itachi?- le contesto desviando la vista… se sentía algo nerviosa junto a el.

-Siento lo de la tarde… espero no te cause problemas con lo del divorcio…- sonrio

-No lo creo… bueno, me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana…- murmuro dándose vuelta

-Yo te llevo!- repuso el rápidamente –De todos modos… vamos al mismo hotel… después de pensarlo un poco la pelirosada acepto.

El camino hacia el hotel se hizo largo… especialmente por ese incomodo silencio que nadie se disponía a romper… hasta que la de ojos jade decidió romperlo…

-Itachi…-

-Mande…-

-Lo que paso en la tarde… en el teatro… pues…- comenzó algo nerviosa pero después lanzo un suspiro y termino –tu estas casado… - y derrepente el la interrumpió

-No se volverá a repetir… a menos de que tú quieras…- y esto ultimo, lo dijo en un tono, que no le agrado del todo a Sakura. Después de eso, volvieron a ese incomodo silencio y en pocos minutos mas llegaron al hotel… el Uchiha salio del auto y le abrió la puerta a la pelirosada.

-Gracias….- murmuro ella, para después volar, literalmente hablando, a su habitación… donde el menor de los Uchiha la esperaba con una gélida mirada sentado en el sillón.

-Buenas Noches Sakura…- siseo el de manera que asusto a la oji verde –Que tal tu noche…- prosiguió fríamente

-Bien… las funciones fueron un éxito…- murmuro… mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se acercaba a la cama a sentarse

-E Itachi?- pregunto mientras tomaba el mando de la televisión y cambiaba los canales, sin encontrar nada interesante que ver… -Con el como te fue…?-

-Eh?- dijo ella mirándolo confundida… -De que hablas…-

-Hmp… solo quiero recordarte… que el es casado, aunque bueno, no es novedad que le quiera poner el cuerno a su esposa con la primer tonta que ve… - sonrio burlonamente apagando el aparato y levantándose del sillón

-Que insinúas _Uchiha…_- le dijo levantadose molesta

-Lo que escuchaste _Haruno…-_ la reto poniéndose frente a ella –Itachi solo te quiere para acostarse contigo una… o dos veces máximo…- Sakura le dio una cachetada que resonó en la habitación… el Uchiha menor la miro altanero para después proseguir…-O que pensabas…? Con lo molesta que eres… nadie se fijara en ti… no se que demonios te vi para casarme contigo…- la pelirosada lo observaba con las pupilas dilatadas -Aunque claro, tal vez el estupido de mi hermano te quiera de diversión para el tiempo que pase aquí… después de todo a ti no pareció importarte que te besara…- ella intento pegarle otra vez, pero el sujeto su muñeca con fuerza, casi llegando a lastimarla…

-Sasuke suéltame…- dijo ella enfadada… pero el parecía ignorarla –Pues tu te veías muy feliz con esa tipa colgándote del cuello…- grito molesta –Por que demonios no me dejas en paz!!! Después de todo… PARA TI SOY SOLO UNA MALDITA MOLESTIA…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le grito desgarrada comenzado a llorar, dejando de forcejear para que el pelinegro la soltara… bajo la mirada y después de unos segundos la soltó… ella solo se dio media vuelta y entro al baño… Entonces solo se escucho un ¡Crash! De algo rompiéndose… y Sakura salio del baño con la mano bañada en sangre… tras susurrar un ­_–Voy al bar…-_ salio de la habitación… el de pelos azabache entro al sanitario… para observar con una amarga sonrisa los restantes pedazos de espejo esparcidos por el lavadero, después de que Sakura, muy probablemente, lo rompiera con su puño…

* * *

_Demonios_

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras en dirección al bar… sentían sus mejillas húmedas y un fuerte y punzante dolor en la cabeza…. Tan fuerte que comenzó a ver borroso…

_Demonios_

Y el, **el**… el era un maldito… _Maldito Sasuke_… pensó mientras daba un suspiro y trataba de bajar con mas velocidad… solo quería tomar algo y olvidarse de todo… no es que fuera alcohólica pero su amiga Ino le había dicho que así era una buena forma de olvidarse de los problemas…

_Demonios_

Cuando por fin llego al bar… pidió un martíni… después un Whisky escocés… otro seco en las rocas… un tequila… y todo lo que pudo pedir…

No supo cuando perdió la cuenta de todo lo que había tomado…

Ni cuando llego Itachi a hacerle compañía…

Tampoco cuando el tomo posesivamente sus labios y le susurro un te amo… y ella termino llorando en sus brazos…

No recordó quien era cuando lo abrazo y beso murmurándole en el oído un libido_–Sasuke te amo…-_

Ni cuando el se burlo por ello, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación…

Su subconsciente maldijo cuando en el camino se encontraron al Uchiha menor… y maldijo aun mas cuando por impulso le grito que Amaba a Itachi… y que en ese momento quería acostarse con el… el Uchiha mayor simplemente había sonreído triunfal mientras que Sasuke se había ido por su lado… con su típico

-Hmp…- y agregando un –Estas borracha…- e intento llevársela consigo… pero Itachi no lo permitió… el se la llevo a su habitación… y lo demás… se lo imaginaran…


	6. Recordando

_**Aclaraciones del fic:**_

_**Título: The take over, the break's over**_

_**Autora: Roberta-Marizza2802**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno) Algo de OOC  
**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y los personajes de Alexis Namikaze Uzumaki de Uchiha y sus hijos Odin, Andrómeda y Taichi. (Nombrados en este capitulo) le pertenecen totalmente a mi amiga Shadow Noir Wing.**_

* * *

_**The take over, the break**__**'s over.**_

_**Capitulo 6: Recordando**_

_**Recordar es volver a vivir…**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para después cerrarlos de nuevo de golpe al sentir una punzada en la cabeza

-Maldita resaca…- murmuro sobandose la cabeza… momentos después… volvió a abrir los ojos… intentando enfocar algo… hasta que se dio cuenta que… esa no era su cama… ni tampoco la habitación que se supone compartía con Sasuke… y momentos después ahogo un grito al darse cuenta de quien estaba dormido a su lado

-Itachi…- susurro… mientras se observaba… todavía traía su ropa… eso significaba que no había pasado nada… no?

-Hmp… que pasa…?- pregunto para después bostezar y abrir lentamente sus ojos negros…

-Que… que hago aquí…?- el se limito a sonreír –Que paso?- cuestiono preocupada

-Nada malo………- resoplo el… -Llegando aquí te quedaste dormida…- suspiro y ella se sonrojo evidentemente –No recuerdas nada?-

-No…- mustio ella desviando la mirada mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-Ni lo que paso con mi estupido hermano?-

-Que paso con Sasuke? – pregunto ella rápidamente volteando a ver al Uchiha mayor…

-Pues…- comenzó el

_Flash Back_

_-A donde vamos Itachi-kun…- le pregunto sensualmente la pelirosada mientras el la tenia en brazos_

_-A donde quieres ir?- le contesto con otra pregunta mientras ella se acurrucaba mas contra el…_

_-A tu cuarto…- le murmuro cerca del oído mientras comenzaba a lamer su lóbulo…_

_-Sasuke…- derrepente ese nombre la hizo voltear de golpe - Quitate de en medio…- le grito cuando el Uchiha menor le impedía el paso_

_-A donde llevas a Sakura?- pregunto fríamente mirando a la chica de ojos jade que estaba algo sonrojada por los efectos del alcohol_

_-No te importa…! Ya no estamos casados __**Sasuke-kun**__- le grito ella intentando bajarse de Itachi para enfrentar al hermano de este_

_-Y eso que? Todavía no arreglamos todo…-_

_-Eso que tiene que ver…?- le grito de nuevo –Yo no te amo! Ahora…- comenzó mientras abrazaba mas al mayor –Amo a Itachi__**-kun**__… y voy a acostarme con el!!- entonces Itachi sonrio triunfal viendo como su hermanito lo observaba con una rabia indescriptible, entonces Sasuke se acerco a ellos…_

_-Hmp…… estas borracha… vamos a la habitación…-_

_-Acaso no escuchaste estupido hermanito…? La dama se va conmigo…- _

_-Hmp…- entonces el menor se marcho por otro rumbo mientras que Sakura e Itachi se dirigían a la habitación_

_Cuando llegaron el pelinegro acostó a la chica en la cama… _

_-Espera voy por algo…- sonrio mientras salía por la puerta, para momentos después volver y encontrarse con la pelirosada soñando…_

_-Sakura? Sakura? Estas dormida?...- suspiro –Genial…- y rendido se acostó junto a ella…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-… eso fue lo que paso…- termino sentándose también en la cama –Creo que será mejor que vallas a tu habitación y termines con lo de tu divorcio… tal vez esto te cause problemas…- la pelirosada asintió y salio rumbo a su cuarto… entro con cautela… para darse cuenta que… Sasuke no estaba ahí… entonces escucho la ducha… el debía estarse bañando… avanzo hasta la otra parte del cuarto y miro a la castaña que estaba acostada en su cama… semidesnuda y solo cubierta por una delgada sabana blanca

-Ayumi…?- Sakura estaba confundida… que demonios hacia ella ahí? Y Sasuke…?

-Hmmmmh… - la castaña se comenzó a despertar… para encontrarse con la pelirosada mirándola con intriga…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- grito a no mas poder al verse descubierta enfrente de su enemiga la _pelo de chicle_…

-Cállate…! Me vas a dejar sorda…- recrimino la Haruno mirándola con odio… -Que demonios haces aquí…?-

-Yo la traje…- esa voz fría y firme hizo voltear a la ojiverde para encontrarse al de cabellos azabache quien solo tenia una toalla alrededor de la cintura mostrando su perfecto abdomen para deleite de las presentes… pero su ex-esposa lo disimulo muy bien –Tienes algún problema…- reitero el ojinegro mirándola

-No………………… es mas… estas en tu casa Ayumi… me voy…- dijo dispuesta a retirarse de ahí, pero el Uchiha la tomo del brazo para no dejarla salir

-Arreglemos lo del divorcio ahora… -

-Solo necesito que firmes… yo ya lo hice…-

-No lo voy a firmar…- sentencio molesto

-Quieres acabar con esto? O no?- pregunto mirándolo fulminante

-No te voy a dar la mitad de MI empresa… -

-Es NUESTRA empresa **Sasuke-**

-Era… por que desde que tu dijiste… _quiero el divorcio… _dejo de ser de los dos contesto imitando la voz de la pelirosada, ella simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada…

-Hmp…- bufo molesta sentándose en la cama

-Hmp…- la imito, dándose vuelta –hoy en la tarde regreso Tokio…- la pelirosada abrió sus orbes grandemente por la sorpresa al igual que la castaña…

Después de eso… el silencio y la tensión reinaron la habitación… hasta que la castaña cortó abruptamente el ambiente

-QUE?! Estas loco Sasuke-kun?! No te puedes ir!-grito la chica levantándose para acercarse al pelinegro

-Cállate Fumiko…- siseo el Uchiha volviendo al aseo para vestirse

-FUMIKO?? NADIE ME LLAMA FUMIKO, UCHIHA!!- se levanto mostrando su cuerpo -SABES QUE!! LARGATE!! NISIQUIERA ERES BUENO EN LA CAMA!!- grito molesta mientras se envolvía en una bata y salía de la habitación… y la pelirosada sonrio burlona ante lo ultimo… y antes de que el de cabello azabache entrara al sanitario este mustio

-Tu mejor que nadie… sabes que eso es mentira…- y entonces Sakura se ruborizo… se tiro hacia atrás sobre la cama lanzando un sonoro y profundo suspiro… _Por que el estar casada con Sasuke fue tan difícil?_ Y sonrio recordando su divertidísima boda… **y que boda…**

_Flash Back_

_-Y ahora… los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia-_

_El pelinegro sonrio y tomando de la cintura a la pelirosada la beso tiernamente…_

_-Ahora eres Sakura Uchiha…- mustio cerca de su oído_

_-Mmm… me gusta como se escucha eso…-_

_-No puedo creer que el __**teme**__ se allá casado con Sakura-chan…- se quejo un rubio sentado en primera fila_

_-Ba…ja la voz…voz… Na..Na..ru…to-kun… te… van.. a… es…cu…cha..r…- murmuro una peli-azul de ojos perla que lo tomaba de la mano_

_-Pues que lo escuchen!- intervino una rubia oji-azul –No puedo creer que la frentona se allá casado con Sasuke después de todo lo que le hizo…- mustio haciendo un puchero…_

_-Que le hizo el __**teme**__ a Sakura-chan… Eh Ino…?- comento molesto el rubio levantándose_

_-Nada que importe __**dobe**__…- intervino el Uchiha con una sonrisa altanera…_

_-No te metas Sasuke-teme! Ino! Dime que le hizo a Sakura-chan!-_

_-Pues Sasuke-kun… le pinto el cuerno a la __**frentona**__…- siseo la rubia… lo que no había tomado en cuenta es que estaba demasiado cerca del micrófono... y todo el mundo se entero de ello…_

_-QUE!!- fue el grito general… principalmente por parte de la familia Haruno…_

_-COMO ME LLAMASTE CERDA!!- la novia enfurecida se acerco al grupo que debatía… Naruto intentando golpear a Sasuke… Ino ayudándolo… y Hinata, tratando de impedirlo…_

_-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE FRENTONA…!!- grito de nuevo Ino_

_-NARUTO SUELTA A SASUKE…!- grito la novia lanzando al rubio ojiazul lejos de su marido… se acababa de casar y no quería ser viuda tan rápido… y pues la idea de Naruto de matar a Sasuke también vino a la mente de todos los familiares de Sakura quienes se acercaban al Uchiha con intenciones de hacer lo que Naruto no logro…_

_-BASTA…!!- y el grito de la pelirosada por el micrófono hizo que todos se pararan en seco… y voltearan a verla… ella estaba parada en el altar improvisado con lagrimas en los ojos –Mama, papa! Suelten a Sasuke-kun… el no hizo nada…!!-_

_-Pero Ino-chan dijo que el…-_

_-Todo es una confusión… Ino no vio a Sasuke poniéndome el cuerno… lo vio hablando con la esposa de su hermano… de hecho… ahí esta Itachi junto con su esposa…- todo el mundo volteo a ver al pelinegro que acababa de llegar junto con una mujer rubia de mechones rojizos…_

_-Nee-chan!!- grito Naruto mirando a su hermana quien llegaba con su esposo_

_-Ohayo Naruto-kun…Konichiwa a todos…- sonrio la rubia_

_-Esa tipa es con que te vi Sasuke…!! Ósea… que la hermana de Naruto… la esposa de Itachi… que por cierto esta mas guapo que tu… es tu amante?! Que maldito eres Sasuke…- recrimino Ino negando con la cabeza_

_-Hmp… no es mi amante… Ino… estas loca…- sentencio el menor de los Uchiha… -Eso paso las vacaciones pasadas… Itachi, Alexis y sus hijos Odin y Andrómeda vinieron acá por unos días… nunca engañe a Sakura con mi cuñada…- siseo lo ultimo un tanto molesto –Y si no les importa… quiero estar solo con mi esposa…- sonrio mientras cargaba a Sakura y tras un remolino desaparecieron_

_-SASUKE-TEME UCHIHA!! REGRESA ACA CON SAKURA-CHAN!!- fue el grito de Naruto…_

_Fin Flash Back _

Sonrio ante lo último… su boda fue inolvidable… No supo cuando tiempo se la paso mirando un punto muerto en el techo… tampoco quería averiguarlo… estaba molesta por la actitud de Sasuke… estaba triste por que la dejaría ahí… _sola_… se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se dio cuenta de que el de cabello azabache la observaba desde el marco de la puerta del baño…

-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- murmuro la de ojos jade con la cabeza gacha

-Importa?- contesto fríamente sin moverse de su sitio…

-Por que haces esto? Disfrutas hacerme sufrir?- pregunto melancólicamente levantando lentamente la cabeza… el la miro con una ceja alzada sin entender… entonces ella se levanto y tomo los papeles de la mesa…

-Que haces…?- inquirió el viéndola confundido… en ese momento ella partió todos los documentos de los bienes a la mitad… sorprendiendo al de ojos negros… pero claro… no lo demostró…

-Lo quieres todo…no? Es por lo que has luchado toda tu vida… si lo quieres… quédatelo todo… solo déjame en paz…-y dicho esto lanzo los papeles al suelo dispuesta a salir de la habitación… pero entonces el Uchiha la tomo de la muñeca.

-Sakura… hmp… molesta- murmuro el… a escasos centímetros de ella… y sin que la de ojos verdes se lo esperara… la beso… la beso de manera tierna, dulce y lentamente… un beso poco común en el Uchiha… uno que demostraba realmente amor… no como sus típicos besos llenos de pasión y lujuria… al paso de unos segundos se separaron… la pelirosada con la cabeza gacha…

-No… no me acosté con Itachi…- murmuro casi inaudible… provocando una media sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke –Y… tampoco lo amo… apenas y lo conozco…-

-Hmp…- Sasuke solo la acerco mas a el –No paso nada con Ayumi… se emborracho y como no recuerda nada… piensa que sucedió algo…-

Ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos

-Gomen nasai Sasuke_-kun_…-

-Por que te disculpas…?-

-No lo se… supongo que por lo de anoche… se que soy una molestia y…- pero el no la dejo continuar y la beso de nuevo…

-Quieres…… dejar…. de hacer… eso…?- sugirió algo agitada por la falta de oxigeno… con las mejillas sonrosadas. –Sabes…. Ya no somos nada…-

-Hmp……… eso no me impide que te bese…- fue la contestación del Uchiha que sonreía altanero.

* * *

Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me han dado con este… que es mi primer fic de Naruto… el siguiente será el ultimo capitulo… y tal vez pondré un capitulo extra como un epilogo… de antemano MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS…!!


	7. Mi Muñeca

_**The take over, the break**__**'s over.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Mi muñeca**_

* * *

_**Las estaciones cambian pero la gente no…**_

* * *

-Es una broma…?- dijo el juez mirando con una ceja alzada a la pelirosada y el pelinegro sentados frente a el, la primera miraba la ventana con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos y el segundo se encontraba junto a ella con una expresión de indiferencia pero con un brillo igual al de ella.

-No…- reiteraron al unísono

-Pero señorita Haruno…. Joven Uchiha… su matrimonio se disolvió apenas unos días…- murmuro el juez tratando de encontrar cierta coherencia en lo que le pedían… ellos querían romper su divorcio para seguir casados, cuando hace días se odiaban…

-Bueno, esto lo discutiremos luego… necesito volver a Hong Kong… tengo una presentación importante- sonrio la pelirosada

-Sakura…- pero la voz de su ex y próximamente de nuevo marido la detuvo –Hmp… hay que terminar de una buena vez con todo esto… no tardara mucho… o si?- cuestiono mirando al juez

-Pero Sasuke-_**kun**__… _Sasori-danna me matara si no llego para la función… además esperamos mucho para lo del divorcio… y ya queremos disolverlo- sonrio –Onegai… deja que los abogados se encarguen de esto… y si es necesario nos volvemos a casar y ya…- la cara de el torno una expresión fría y altanera, después con un rápido movimiento ella estaba sentada de nuevo a su lado

-Hmp, sabes que me importa poco lo que diga ese director de cuarta…-

-Sasuke…- resoplo ella pero sabia que no iba a poder negociar con el… -Cuanto tiempo tardara…?- murmuro cansada

-Pues… si quieren la primera opción tardara por lo menos medio año…- la cara de la pelirosada se curtio ante la idea –Pero si desean volverse a casar pueden hacerlo cuando quieran…- y entonces ambos sonrieron… y sin mas, salieron de ahí…

-Sasuke, ya puedo irme?- reitero mientras iban en el auto del menor de los Uchiha

-Iie…- contesto el… cortante –Quiero que nos casemos ya…-

-Nanii?! Ahora!? Estas loco?! Y los invitados?!...- ante su alteración el pelinegro sonrio con mofa…

-No necesitamos a nadie… además… espero con ansias la noche de bodas…- le murmuro lo ultimo quedamente en el oído, provocándole un gran sonrojo

* * *

-No puedo creer que este aquí…- murmuro una rubia de ojos azules claramente molesta

-Por que Sakura-chan se casara de nuevo con el _teme_… no le basto con la primera boda-ttebayo!-

-No… digas… eso… Naru…-chan…. Saku…ra…-san… se… me…rece…ser…feliz…- tartamudeo la chica de ojos grises abrazada de su rubio ojiazul

-Callate _dobe…_ además estas aquí solo por Hinata… nadie te iba invitar…-

-Pero Sasuke-kun, cuando te pregunte por los testigos el primero que dijiste fue Naruto…- sonrio cizañosa la oji-verde a un lado del juez, y su ex y próximamente de nuevo marido…

-Hmp…-

-Muy bien… firmen aquí por favor…-

* * *

**Esa noche…**

-Sasuke-kun… te amo…- sonrio ella, cuando el estaba besándola sobre la su cama en aquella mansión que les perteneció…

-Yo también…- asintió el mientras lentamente bajaba la cremallera de aquel vestido rojo que ella portaba, se veía tan sensual con el y sonrio aun mas cuando descubrió que ella no traía sostén… admiro por unos segundos sus pechos, blancos, ni grandes ni pequeños, a la medida perfecta para el… se inclino un poco y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones provocando sensaciones placenteras en la chica, que lanzaba leves suspiros a cada momento, con su mano masajeaba el otro seno de la chica, quien enredaba sus manos en su sedoso cabello azabache, ella lentamente le desabrocho la camisa, lo beso, y sin mas preámbulos le bajo el pantalón, ella sonrio inclinándose un poco y con los dientes le bajo el bóxer, rozando su boca contra su miembro, haciendo que Sasuke lanzara un tan contenido gemido de placer… después el siguió lamiendo el cuerpo de la chica, su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura, y abriéndola un poco de piernas se deleito con su humedad, ese manjar de dioses que solo el tenia el derecho de probar… los gemidos de ella llenaban la habitación, y los espasmos eran continuos, entonces el se separo de ella, tomándola de la cintura para comenzar a penetrarla con lentitud, cuando ya estuvo dentro de ella, la beso, y le limpio las leves lagrimas que se le habían escapado… y comenzó a embestirla, primero lento y después rápidamente de una manera casi frenética, demoníaca, que llevo rápidamente a la pelirosada a un frenesí, que culmino en la gloria… gritando el nombre de su amado… poco después llego el, derramándose en ella, besándola y susurrándole cuanto la amaba… se tumbo a su lado…

-Te extrañé…- susurro ella y el sonrio arrogante

-Yo también…-

* * *

**Un año después **

Sakura sonrio mirando su pared, en donde tenia enmarcados su primer acta de matrimonio, la de su divorcio y la de su segundo matrimonio, orgullosa de que en todas apareciera su nombre y el de su amado _Sasuke Uchiha…_

-Okassa! Okasaa! Mi aniki me pego!!- grito una pequeña pelinegra, identica a su padre, con los ojos cristalinos

-No es cierto! Okasaa… Hikari empezo…!- se excuso el pequeño de cabello negro con destellos rosas y ojos verdes, el reflejo de su madre…

-Es eso cierto Hikari…?- cuestiono Sakura mirando a sus hija con ternura

-Etto…!- tartamudeo ella

-Dejalos…- intervino divertido el padre de los dos… -Sigan jugando niños…-

-Hai! Arigatou papa…- y los dos salieron disparados hacia el patio

-Sasuke… los mimas mucho…-

-Mmm… cierto… pero no te pongas celosa… tambien te mimare a ti…- sonrio socarronamente mientras la cargaba

-Sasuke-kun! Bajame…- inquirio ella divertida…

-No… tu eres mi muñeca- siguio el y la beso…

-Te amo…-

-Yo tambien…- sonrieron ambos

**FIN**

* * *

Si lo se, lo se…

Me tarde mucho

Si lo se, lo se…

Me quedo del asco, pero hize mi esfuerzo… no? xD

Les agradesco a todos los que leyeron esta historia!!

Deberas gracias!

Saludoz


End file.
